


Five times Sam almost caught them (and one time he did)

by pipkinxchaos



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Interrupting Sam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipkinxchaos/pseuds/pipkinxchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas are roommates. Dean is a selfish jerk who can't clean up after himself or listen to anyone. Especially when Sam said "don't try to screw my roommate, Dean." Cas is so frigid Sam didn't even think it would be an issue. Clearly he underestimated them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely [brokenbytheinternet](http://brokenbytheinternet.tumblr.com/) in exchange of a shiny new url I'm in love with!
> 
> this ended up MUCH longer than I anticipated but its done and I hope its what you wanted!

Sam's first semester at Stanford was easier than he thought it would be. Classes were interesting and challenging, he met a great girl, and found a fantastic roommate to move off campus with. Cas was quiet and clean and kept to himself. His only problem was Dean. After his second semester Dean decided to move down to California to be closer to Sam, which was great in theory. Until Dean met Cas.

Sam made Dean promise (with threat of something so vile and terrible even he couldn't come up with at the time) that Dean wouldn't try to sleep with his roommate. It was an issue that had come up a few times before, when Sam was taking his Gen Ed classes back home at KU and rooming with a guy named Aaron. Then, again, when he had to get a new roommate named Cassie. And yet again with roommate number three, who Sam is pretty sure Dean didn't even bother learning the name of. Dean, of course, rolled his eyes and called Sam a spoilsport. It ended up being just fine for everyone, because they hated each other from minute one. Dean thought Cas was pretentious as hell, and Cas thought Dean was an obnoxious slob. It took a week before they were at each others throats. The bigger workload Sam took on, the more he was out of the apartment and the more time Dean and Cas had to spend together, and the more they butted heads. It was a nightmare, and maybe Sam avoided it more than strictly necessary, but it had gotten ridiculous in the last few months.

  
  


i

Cas dragged himself through the door, and into the dimly lit apartment. He quickly ducked into the kitchen and went shuffling through the fridge. He was starving. Some days he had time between classes to grab lunch, and some days he had to wait until afterward. If he was lucky, on those days the cafeteria would still be open. This was not one of those lucky days. Cas stared into a carton of old Chinese take-out and attempted to cross the kitchen, first running directly into an open drawer, throwing it off the hinges and scattering cutlery across the floor. Cas grumbled and set the Chinese carton down, carefully back pacing to get to the lights he had neglected to hit on his way in.

The entire contents of silverware drawer has scattered on the floor, along with a concerning amount of.. what are those, cornflakes? Cas sighed into his hands and turned back towards the kitchen door.

"DEAN!" Cas shouted into the main hallway of the small apartment, "Dean I know you're here, I can hear the TV in the living room, get in here now!"

"Whats up, Cas?" Dean asked, poking his head into the opposite kitchen entrance. "Woah, big mess, nice job, dude."

"Can you guess why I'm upset about this mess, Dean?" Cas asked through gritted teeth, trying not to jump across the kitchen and strangle his roommate's brother.

"Because you're a fucking neat-freak and you're gonna want to wash all that shit before you put it away?"

"Because you left the drawer wide open and allowed this to happen. And on top of that, there are cornflakes everywhere. Why is that, Dean? Can you explain to me why that is?"

"I guess I made a little mess and forgot to clean it up, no biggie, man." Dean replied, kicking at a stray spoon on the floor.

"Its not a 'no biggie,' Dean." Cas shouted, finger quotes and all, "You never clean up after yourself. You don't even live here and yet I find myself cleaning up after you every day! You show up, eat food you didn't pay for, make a mess in a place you don't pay rent to, and I'm the one who has to clean up after you!"

"Cas, if you want me to buy groceries, or vacuum of whatever, you have to tell me. I can't read your mind, and I definitely don't understand angry huffing and slamming doors." Dean felt himself getting angrier, crossing the kitchen, getting closer to Cas and shouting back louder.

"I've been telling Sam what I want you to do for a month now, and that seems to be getting absolutely nothing done so far."

Dean rolled his eyes hard and didn't miss and angry burn in Cas' eyes. "Telling Sam doesn't get jack shit done, Cas, hes never fucking here. He comes home to sleep and then hes gone again. You see him more than I do."

"So why are you even here Dean?" Cas crossed closer to Dean, fire in his eyes, kicking the stray silverware out of his way. "You have an apartment of your own, yet you come here after work and watch the same six channels I know you have at home. Why are you here?"

"Maybe I wanna talk to you, you ever think of that? Why can't you just talk to me, Cas?" Dean practically yelled in his face.

"Spending my time with you is not what I would classify as 'having a good time.'" Again, with the finger quotes.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"Because I find you incredibly attractive and infuriating, Dean Winchester!"

"Well that's good because I think you're hot as hell and you piss me off!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

They stood a moment, nearly chest to chest, before they were colliding, mouths hot and frantic. Dean quickly had Cas backed up against the counter, licking into to plush warmth of Cas' mouth. Kissing Cas was absolutely electric, every second of it was rough and hungry, like a flood breaking a dam and rushing out into the open forest, swallowing everything in its wake. Dean felt swallowed up in Cas, tugging his shirttails out of his stupid stuffy slacks to run his hands up the skin of his back.

Dean broke away from his mouth to run sharp nipping kisses down Cas' neck. He felt the vibrating hum of Cas moaning a breathless _Dean_ between them, and he stifled a chuckle into the soft bit of skin he was sucking a mark into under Cas' jaw. Cas tightened his fingers in Dean's waistband, earning him an interested _hmm_ against his neck.

_Slam._

"Dean, you better not have eaten everything in the kitchen, or Cas is gonna be pissed!" Sam called out from the entryway, toeing off his boots.

Fuck. Sam.

Cas immediately shoved Dean off of him, panting and scowling, face still flushed. He pressed one finger to Dean's still damp lips, eyes skating over the way the pink flush of his mouth heaved under his finger.

"Never again." He whispered, with his voice thick and rough, and tore out of the kitchen. He nearly collided with Sam, tossing an angry _your brother is infuriating_ over his shoulder for the millionth time since they met.


	2. ii

Things went back to normal pretty quickly. Dean watched his mess a little better, and Sam agreed to calm down and enjoy his time more, after both the boys cornered him and threatened to move his mattress out to the deck while he was sleeping. They had even all agreed to having movie night once a week, alternating who got to pick the movie. This week is was Sam's turn to pick, and he had come home with a pile of documentaries from the library, of course. Dean rolled his eyes while Cas and Sam picked out one about bees or something equally boring that made Dean reach for another beer and completely zone out.

They were maybe 20 minutes (and four and a half beers) into the movie when Sam's phone started going off, earning him a scowl from his roommate and brother.

"No phones on movie night Sammy, you know the rules." Dean griped. If he couldn't play flappy bird during the stupid friggen bee movie, Sam wasn't allowed to take social calls.

"Its my culture studies professor." Sam almost questioned at the phone before he answered it anyways. "Hello? Yes, this is- What? No no, I did- But that’s like half my grade!"

Cas and Dean exchanged a look, and Cas reached over and paused their movie. Dean rolled his eyes again and finished off beer number five.

"Yeah yeah I can-" Sam pulled the phone from his face covering the mouth piece and looking apologetically at the others. "One of my assignments submitted wrong, and if I don't go sort it out I could fail the course. You guys aren't gonna be pissed if I leave are you?"

"Dude, go. But don't take forever."

"Yes, Dean and I would be happy to wait for you, Sam."

"Thank you guys, seriously." Sam replied jumping up from the couch to grab his backpack, frantically running around the apartment.. "Yeah I'm still here, I'm leaving now.." He practically yelled into the phone, nearly dropping it, as he hopped into his untied shoes on the way out the door.

Dean leaned back more comfortably against the side of the couch, having more room now that there wasn't a Sasquatch squished into the middle of them. He had a comfortable buzz going, and could easily get tipsy if he kept going, but being the only one in the room who was drunk wasn't his idea of a fun time. Maybe Cas would drink with him until Sam came back. He looked over at Cas, sitting stock-straight and picking at his nails. Cas always managed to have a serious tone to his look, even if all he was doing was sitting on the couch. Maybe it was button-down and perpetual bedhead he always wore, making him look overworked and frazzled, and maybe it was the squinty glare he always had focused on Dean. Either way it was hot as hell and incredibly distracting. It was also probably the reason he meant to offer a beer to the guy, but when Cas' gaze finally met his all he could manage was

"You wanna make out?" and maybe Dean was drunker than he thought.

"With you?" Cas laughed back skeptically.

"No, with my fucking hetero brother who just left."

Cas wrinkled his nose and stared down Dean with that same glare he always gave, but didn't move from his spot on the couch.

"Dude, you're allowed to say no, or tell me to fuck off and I will. But don't just stare at me like that, its creepy."

Dean was ready to shrug it off and go grab another beer from the fridge when he felt Cas' hands on his shoulders, pushing him back against the arm of couch. He wasted no time slotting himself between Dean's legs and licking into his surprised mouth, hard and hungry. The shock of it took about half a second to wear off before Dean was kissing back with fervor and knotting his hands in Cas' thick dark hair. Cas stifled an excited moan against his mouth, and ground down his hips, earning himself a moan he quickly swallowed from Dean's mouth.

He slipped his hands under Dean's t-shirt, feeling the broad planes of his chest and scraping his blunt nails down the warm skin of his back. With another swirl of his hips he found himself grinding against Dean's clothed ass and nipping at his neck. Cas' stubble was a welcome burn against Dean's jaw, and he tightened his fingers in his hair, letting slip an over-eager _Cas_ when he felt the other boy sucking a dark mark into his skin. He hooked his legs around Cas' thighs and definitely did _not_ whimper when he responded with another slow grind into the open V of Dean's legs.

_Slam._

"Are you sure?" Sam's voice rang through the hallway. Cas jumped back off of Dean, sprawling himself onto floor, still wide-eyed and flushed. "Thank you so much, honestly, I really appreciate it. First thing tomorrow. I'll be there as soon as you get to your office. Thank you so much, seriously."

Sam hung up the phone and turned in towards the living room, giving them both a confused look.

"Back so soon?" Dean asked, trying to pull one of the decorative pillows into his lap in the most nonchalant totally-not-hiding-a-raging-hard-on type way he could manage.

"Yeah, he didn't want to wait for me to get to his office, so he's not closing the assignment officially until I can get in tomorrow." Sam replied suspiciously, eying them both. "Why are you on the floor?"

Cas sputtered and looked around the floor, for something to help his case that wasn't _Well, Sam, I was groping your brother, which I knew your wouldn't appreciate. So I'm down here so you don't ban him from the apartment and then promptly quit looking me in the eyes until our lease is up._

"We lost the remote," Dean cut in, "and we're pretty sure its on the floor somewhere. Probably."

"I wasn't even gone five minutes."

"What can I say, your roommate is clumsy. Thank god you're here to help us look."

Dean didn't miss the dirty look Cas gave him, but Sam did, so he didn't mind.


	3. iii

Dean was easy. He knew he was easy. There was no point in his life that he had found such a warm, willing, and _eager_ participant like Castiel and been able to say no. Sam was almost never around, and sneaking around was a lot easier than either of them had anticipated, so yeah, they were always all over each other.

All it took was Cas pressed up against him when he entered the apartment, whispering _your brother has class until four_ and Dean was off like a firecracker. They had actually somehow managed to make it to Cas' room before Dean had pulled his shirt open and hoisted his own tee over his head. It wasn't long before he had Cas flat on his back on his own bed, whimpering as Dean pulled open his stupid pretentious slacks and trailed soft little kisses down his abdomen.

"Dean, stop teasing." Cas tried to growl, but as out of breath and broken as he sounded he completely missed the 'scary' tone he usually imbued and shot straight at 'completely wrecked'.

Dean chuckled into the taut skin across his stomach. "Its not teasing if I plan to deliver."

He wrapped his hands around back of Cas, sliding into the back of his pants and slowly inching them down around the swell of his ass. He nipped at the sharp slope of his hipbones, sucking a dark mark into the soft skin and earning himself a moan from the man underneath him.

"So fuckin' gorgeous, Cas," he whispered into the tanned jut of skin and bone, nuzzling his nose against the man underneath him and placing another tender kiss on the bruise mottled skin.

A muffled _slam_ echoed through the intimate space of the room. They both sat stock still, waiting for who knows what to either stop them, or let them go on in peace.

"Cas? Is Dean here? I saw the impala outside!"

"Fuck." Dean dropped his forehead and sighed into Cas' stomach. "I thought you said he was in class?" He asked, words muffled on Cas' body.

"I don't understand, he should be in Environmental Law right now."

"Welp. Go see what he wants." Dean punctuated himself with a slap on Cas' thigh and he leaned away from their shared heat.

"Me?" Cas asked, brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah, you. Coming out of your _own_ room and covering for me. Unless you want me to go out there like this and watch Mount friggen Sam explode on me for screwing his roommate. Which he explicitly made me promise I would not try to do, like, before I even met you."

Cas narrowed his eyes in that completely-hot-yet-fucking-intimidating glare Dean totally loved/hated, but still sat up and fastened his pants. He was halfway done with his shirt buttons before Dean could even locate his own shirt.

"You owe me." He grumbled and reached for the door handle.

"Cas, wait."

He carded his fingers through Cas' thick hair, trying to turn the _I was trying to get fucked into my mattress_ look more into the _I really don't give a damn about my hair_ look he usually had. He couldn't help but smile and lean it, placing one more chaste kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, man." He said with a smile. And he could have sworn Cas smiled back.


	4. iv

Dean rushed down the hallway and ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him, only to find Castiel on his knees over the bathtub, swirling his hand around in it.

"Can I help you?" He croaked out, turning away from the tub.

"Dude, get out. I have to piss so bad I can taste it." Dean replied, and totally did _not_ do a potty dance.

"No, I'm washing sweaters. I have to be here to assure that the water temperature does not shift, and that they get the correct ratio of detergent to water."

"I'm literally asking you to leave the room for like 15 seconds."

"Dean, I have seen you naked. I don't understand why its necessary for me to leave the room so you can vacate your bladder."

"Because I'm fuckin pee-shy okay? So get out or I'm gonna go piss in the kitchen sink."

"Didn't you play sports in high school? How does one deal with the locker room and still have a bashful bladder?" Cas mused, mostly to himself, and swirled his hand around in the tub again.

"Oh my god, Cas." Dean whined, and strode across the small bathroom in a few steps. He reached down to pull Cas up by the armpits, but Cas pulled himself out of Dean's grasp and stood up.

"Dean, I'm not leaving this room until they are ready to dry."

Dean huffed out a disgruntled breath and tried to grab Cas again, resulting in a grumpy _Dean_ being mumbled at him while Cas squirmed away. He rotated and tried to loosen Dean's grip around his waist, but only succeeded in scrunching up the bathroom rug and catching Dean off balance. He tried to adjust and re-balance himself on the floor, but the only open area was sopping wet, leaving no traction for his boots to hold.

He very quickly went flailing, tumbling into the tub with a wet _splish_ , sending water cascading out onto the floor and Cas' already wet socks and bathmat. Cas just wrinkled his eyebrows, trying to pull his arms out of Dean's grasp, which Dean was having _none_ of. He tightened his wet grip as much as possible and tugged Cas hard as he could, sending him into the bathtub with him. He landed with a soft thud on Dean, still grumpy expression, and Dean was quick to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Dean, let me go."

"Not a chance, Cas." Dean laughed back, and splashed a handful of soapy water into Cas' messy hair.

Cas sputtered and splashed back, trying to dunk Dean's head under the water, and failing miserably. Dean rolled quick and dumped Cas into the tub next to him, sloshing more water onto the floor. He rolled over onto Cas, laughing at his grumpy wet cat expression.

"You're cute when you're angry, did I ever tell you that?" Dean whispered into their close shared space.

Cas tried to form a response, but Dean was faster, capturing his lips and in a wet and vaguely soapy kiss. He debated momentarily fighting back, but he found it so hard to be angry when Dean was smiling into his mouth. It didn't stay chaste kisses for long, Cas quickly kissing back with excited vigor and capturing a deep moan from Dean's lips.

Cas chuckled and bumped his forehead into Dean's, nudging at his nose and letting their heavy breathing fill up the space around them.

"This isn't very comfortable at all." Cas mumbled against Dean's mouth.

"Yeah, well try landing in it full force, genius."

Dean tried to shift and remove himself from the tub as best he could, without squishing Cas, which proved to be a challenge. He gestured a hand out to help Castiel climb out of the tub, bracing himself on the sink. They were thoroughly soaked and Dean couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of him. Cas stared at him bewildered a moment before the bathroom door tentatively creaked open revealing a confused Sam standing on the other side.

"Uhh, whats going on, you guys?"

"Your asshole roommate pushed me into the tub!"


	5. v

The smell of cinnamon and pastry wafted through the apartment, and when Dean took a step inside he couldn't help the deep inhale he took.

Apples and cinnamon. Who was baking?

Dean quickly turned into the kitchen to find Cas plunking sticky utensils into the soapy sink and rinsing a rather large bowl. He looked around the rest of the apartment rather quickly. No TV on in any other rooms. No evidence anyone else had even been here all day.

"Dude, are you baking?" Dean asked, taking a look around the kitchen, and _yeah_ that was definitely a pie in the oven.

"Sam told me your birthday was this week. I recalled your previous disagreement on the merits of pie versus cake, and figured you would find this more agreeable than a birthday cake." Cas stated, not looking up from the sink.

"You're baking a pie for _me_?"

"Was I not correct in assuming this?" Cas asked, finally turning to face Dean.

Dean was across the kitchen in _seconds_ , pulling Cas tight against him and licking into his mouth.

"God is real, and he sent me an angel." Dean mumbled against Cas' lips, taking the bowl from Cas' hands and shoving it into the sink, sloshing hot soapy water up to his elbow.

Cas gave an amused _hmm_ into Dean's mouth and quickly kissed back, wrapping his wet hands around the small of Dean's back and allowing himself to be pressed up against the counter. The heat was gone from the air almost instantaneously, leaving them pressed together and trading lazy kisses, just smiling into each others mouths. Cas reached down and shoved his hands into Dean's back pockets, giving him a squeeze and a chuckle, and earning whatever the manly version of a giggle is in return. Because Dean Winchester definitely does not giggle. And if he did, it would be because of a _butt grope_.

It was Cas who broke the kiss first, gently leaning his forehead against Dean's still smiling against his mouth. "I should check on the pie." Cas said, in the most unconvincing way possible, and still very much attached to Dean.

"Yeah, I bet." Dean replied skeptically, placing another chaste kiss on Cas' lips.

"Is someone baking?" Called out Sam from the entryway.

They both took a step back from each other, still smiling. Cas wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and took a step back towards the oven, ready to check on his pie. Dean leaned back against the counter, and shook his still wet hand over the sink, sending soap bubbles cascading across the counter. Sam took a step into the kitchen and threw a confused look at the both of them.

"Dude, were you doing the dishes?" Sam asked, laughing at Dean's wet sleeve and soap mess.

"What? Shut up, maybe. I clean stuff." Dean scoffed defensively.

Sam snorted a laugh and Cas covered his mouth, presumably stifling his own laughter. Dean side-eyed them both.

"Both of you shut up. Sam you're missing the big picture here. Cas made a _pie_."

"Yeah, whats up with that Cas, you hate cooking." Sam asked skeptically.

"Dean's birthday is approaching. Is this not more suitable than any cake we could buy?" He replied, still peering in the oven.

"Ha," Dean said, pointing in his brother's face. " _My_ pie." And gave Sam a slap on the shoulder on his way out of the kitchen.

  
  



	6. +1

"So, uh. What are we?" Cas asked out of fucking nowhere, and in the middle of a Star Trek marathon, earning himself an incredibly confused stare from the other man.

"What?" Dean asked, muting the TV without looking away from Cas' void expression.

"What are we. What am I to you?"

"What?"

"What do you mean what? Its a pretty straightforward question, Dean." Cas bit back, a pinch of anger in his tone.

"I know its straightforward I'm just confused as to where its coming from."

"We've been in this unspoken 'sexual arrangement' situation for several months. I'd just like to know where I stand with you, as opposed to whatever other people you've been seeing." He replied, cold and clinical and with the finger quotes and everything. It would have been incredibly endearing if he wasn't feeling insulted, and frankly, a little hurt.

"Other people? What other people?"

"I don't hold any expectations that you have refrained from seeing anyone else."

"Cas, why would you think that?"

"Your brother has told stories of your past promiscuity, I didn't expect you to change your behavior simply because you sleep with me on occasion." Another tidbit he supplied like it was an unavoidable fact. Dean could feel himself emotionally reeling from it.

"Are _you_ sleeping with other people?" Dean asked, in what he hoped was not hurt and vaguely accusatory voice.

"No, but I wasn't prone to before."

The silence sat thick around them, sucking up all the air in the room. Neither of them could look the other in the face, eyes skirting the corners of the room.

"There's nobody else, Cas. Not since before the cornflakes." Dean nearly whispered.

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

"So what now?"

"What do you want Cas?"

"I want you not to see other people." Cas said, staring intently at his fingers twisting together.

"Okay."

"I want you to only see me. As in exclusively."

"As in dating?"

"Yes, as in dating. If that’s okay." He finally met Dean's eyes with a shy, hopeful smile.

"That’s definitely okay with me." Dean replied, trying to keep a mostly neutral face, but Cas was smiling so damn hard in return he just couldn't stop himself from wanting to kiss the goofy look off of his face.

And yeah, he's allowed to. Its his _boyfriend_. So he did.

This time, kissing Cas is different. The passion and intensity are there, but there’s no hurry. Its all languid tongue strokes and soft touches and quiet sated moans. Dean slowly unbuttoned Cas' button-down, enjoying the act of undressing him more than the potential goal. Cas unfastened Dean's pants, pulling the larger man on top of him and teasing his fingers into the waistband. He swallowed an interested noise from Dean's mouth and broke the kiss to stretch out underneath him. Cas; stubble burned against his own as Dean leaned in closer to nip at Cas' neck, unafraid to leave an obvious mark.

"Seriously? Gross, you guys." Sam bitched from behind them. "I really don't need to see this. Can we all just pretend like this is _not_ a thing I just saw? Knowing its happening is one thing, but there is not enough brain-bleach in the world to deal with you, Dean. Can I just keep telling myself you guys probably don't do it on the couch, and you guys can just go back to sneaking around and being relatively quiet and _closing doors_ before you get all naked or whatever.?"

Cas couldn't help the quiet laughter that bloomed in his chest. Neither could Dean. They're both laughing and rolling off the couch together before Sam could figure out how to respond, or get away.

"Not a chance, Sammy." Dean responded, still laughing. "And honestly, the couch is the _least_ of your worries."

The look of disgusted horror on Sam's face is almost worth the remote that gets chucked at his head.


End file.
